Princess Nerophlyn
by Nyugeto Kina
Summary: Nachdem Nerophlyns Mutter verstorben ist wurde sie von der schrecklichen Miss Harris aufgezogen. Doch einen Tag vor ihrem 19ten Geburtstag passiert etwas komisches und es beginnt ein neues Leben für sie.
1. Chapter 1

Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich an einen Baum und horchte auf, doch bis auf die Geräusche der Natur war nichts zu hören. Dabei spürte ich nur zu deutlich eine fremde Präsenz. Langsam tastete ich mich weiter. Meine Ziehmutter sagte immer, ich solle nicht in den Wald gehen, es sei zu gefährlich für mich. Aber ich beachtete ihre Ratschläge schon lange nicht mehr. Im Wald fühlte ich mich einfach geborgen, wie zu Hause. Das Rascheln der Blätter, die Geräusche der Tiere, der feuchte Boden unter meinen Füßen, das Alles machte mich auf eine ungewöhnliche Art glücklich.

Die Rinde unter meinen Fingerspitzen fühlte sich trocken und porös an, an ihrer Musterung erkannte ich die große Eiche, die auf meinen Heimweg lag. Sicheren Fußes trat ich einen Schritt vor und prallte gegen etwas. Erschrocken tastete ich das Hindernis ab. Wärme strahlte vom ihm ab. Meine Finger glitten über die muskulöse Brust über den Hals zum Gesicht. Sie wanderten über weiche Lippen, eine gerade Nase, hohe Wangenknochen zu… spitzen Ohren?

„Haben Sie Eure Neugier gestillt, Prinzessin?", fragte mich eine eiskalte Stimme.

Sofort zog ich meine Hand zurück. Ein leichter Luftzug verriet mir, dass er sich verbeugte. Dann war er auf einmal weg. Ich erinnerte mich an den Klang seiner Stimme und erschauderte.

Warum nannte er mich Prinzessin?

Doch was mich am meisten durcheinander brachte waren seine Ohren. So unheimlich spitz. Ich merkte wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen bildete. Ich streckte meine Arme aus um zu überprüfen, ob der Weg frei war. Nachdem ich mir dessen sicher war, rannte ich los. Der Weg war mir so vertraut, dass ich problemlos rennen konnte. Manchmal war ich nach dem Flattern meines Morgenrockes zwischen meinen Waden süchtig, doch eine Dame durfte nicht rennen. Der kalte Stein unter meinen Füßen wies mich daraufhin, dass ich am Anwesen angekommen bin.

Im selben Moment sauste eine Hand blitzschnell auf meine Wange. „Was fällt dir ein ohne Erlaubnis wegzugehen? Wo warst du?" Ich spürte ihren kritischen Blick über mich wandern. Ich wusste was nun kommen würde. „Du undankbares Kind! Nachdem deine nichtsnutzige Mutter starb, hab ich dich aufgenommen und aufgezogen. Doch du kannst mir nicht einmal gehorchen. Du warst wieder im Wald, habe ich Recht?"

Wieder einmal beleidigte sie meine Maman. Ich hasste es. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie wütend war. Dabei kannte sie Maman nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Madame 'arris", sagte ich mit leiser Stimme.

Ihre Hand schnellte nun auf meine andere Wange hinunter. Obwohl ich wusste, dass es so enden würde, habe ich mit meinem gespielten französischem Akzent geredet. Jetzt musste ich mit der brennenden Wange zu Recht kommen.

„Margaret!", schrie sie auf einmal.

Sofort kam das Dienstmädchen angerannt. „Ja, Miss?"

„Bring sie in ihr Zimmer und hilf ihr beim Anziehen. Gleich beginnt ihr morgendlicher Auftritt."

Das Mädchen nahm mich an die Hand und führte mich in mein Zimmer. Früher habe ich immer irgendetwas gesagt, wenn man mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelte. Ich konnte auch alleine durch das Haus laufen, obwohl ich blind war. Doch mit der Zeit habe ich es mir abgewöhnt.

Im Zimmer angekommen ließ Margret meine Hand los und atmete tief durch. „Nerophlyn, bitte reiß dich zusammen. Wir leiden alle unter ihr."

Ich wandte wütend meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Dann geh! Kündige! Dann bist du die Schlampe los!"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. „So war das doch nicht gemeint. Aber du bist doch volljährig du kannst gehen."

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Alleine schaffe ich es nicht zu überleben. Vor allem da diese blöde Kuh das ganze Geld, das ich von Maman geerbt habe, verspielt hat."

Ich hörte wie Margret durch das Zimmer lief.

„Die Frau auf dem Bild ist deine Mutter, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, „du siehst ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich."

Ich lächelte ihr zu. „Maman sagte immer, ich sehe aus wie mein Vater."

„So wie du von ihr redest, war sie wohl eine gute Frau."

„Ja, doch leider erinnere ich mich nicht mehr so gut an sie. Ich weiß nur noch, dass sie andauernd gesagt hat, ich sehe wie mein Vater aus und dass mein neunzehnter Geburtstag der wichtigste sein wird."

Margret trat hinter mich und fing an mich anzukleiden. Zuerst schnürte sie meinen Oberkörper in ein Korsett. „Dann ist es ja morgen soweit", sagt sie mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Nachdem die Korsage fest saß, ohne mir die Luft abzuschnüren, zog sie mir das Kleid an.

„Gehen wir gleich runter?", fragte ich Margret.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern griff nach meinen Händen. Ich spürte das leichte Zittern. „Was ist denn?" Wieder blieb es still. „Margret?" Sie drückte meine Hände fester.

„Siewilldichverkaufen", stieß sie hervor.

„Was?!"

Wieder zögerte sie. „Heute wird dein letzter Auftritt sein und zugleich eine Versteigerung. Der Meistbietende bekommt dich. Als Tänzerin, Putze, Ehefrau was immer er will."

Ich schrie auf. „Aber das ist doch Sklaverei!"

Margret drückte wieder meine Hand. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du irgendwo hinkommst, wo du besser behandelt wirst."

Ich nickte und ließ mich von ihr in den Tanzsaal führen.

Das Stimmengewirr erlosch als ich den Raum betrat. Die Musik setzte ein – „Schwanensee" von Tschaikowsky. Ich fing an zu tanzen und merkte, dass ich bei dem ganzen durcheinander meine Spitzenschuhe vergessen habe. Doch in dem Moment war es mir egal. Ich verlor mich in der Musik und tanzte meinen Kummer raus. Es war mir egal, dass meine Füße danach wehtun würden. Es war mich auch egal, dass meine Füße davon kaputt gehen würden. Ich tanzte das ganze Stück durch ohne die Schmerzen zu beachten. Dabei vernahm ich immer wieder Geflüster. Es waren allesamt männliche Stimmen. Normalerweise hatte ich viele weibliche Zuschauer. Doch heute schien als wären nur Männer anwesend. Diese Tatsache bestätigte mir, was Margret gesagt hatte.

Sobald das Stück vorüber war, hörte ich, dass sehr viele den Raum verließen. Bis endlich außer mir und Miss Harris niemand mehr da war.

„Wieso sind alle weg?", fragte sie in den Raum. Das Echo hallte an den Wänden wider.

Da trat jemand ein. Die lauten Schritte hallten und ich spürte wieder diese Art Präsenz, wie vorhin bei dem spitzohrigen Jungen.

„Nerophlyn, geh und zieh dich um."

Langsam drehte ich mich um und verließ den Saal.

Margret stand vor der Tür und wartete auf mich. „So wie es aussieht gibt es nur einen Interessanten. Wenn es dich interessiert, er sieht gut aus und scheint ein Gentleman zu sein", versuchte sie mich aufzumuntern.

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern ließ mich von ihr auf mein Zimmer begleiten. Dort half sie mir in ein anderes Kleid und packte einige Kleider in einen Koffer. Das hieß wohl, ich würde schon heute ausziehen. Nachdem meine wenigen Habseligkeiten gepackt waren, kamen John und Maurice um die Koffer runter zu tragen.

Margret führte mich in die Eingangshalle. Dort stand ich neben meinen Koffern und wartete.

Für einen Moment kam mir der Gedanke wegzulaufen. Doch es war nur ein Moment, da ich wusste, ich würde allein in der Welt nicht überleben. Artig und vor allem widerwillig blieb ich stehen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in der Stille kam endlich jemand. Die Person stellte sich vor mich und führte meine Hand an seine Lippen. „Guten Tag, mein Name lautet Baincôl. Sie müssen Nerophlyn sein."

Ich nickte. „Dürfte ich mir ein Bild von deinem Aussehen machen?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Ich hörte aus seiner freundlichen Stimme ein Lächeln heraus als er ja sagte.

Ich streckte meine Hände aus und er legte sie auf sein Gesicht. Ich ertastete die samtweiche Haut. Vor meinem inneren Auge bildete sich ein Gesicht. Schmale Lippen, schmale Nase mit einem Höcker, mandelförmige Augen, hohe Wangenknochen, lange Haare, die zu einigen kleinen Zöpfchen geflochten waren. Als ich die Konstellation der Zöpfe, die zusammen ein kleines Kunstwerk ergaben, weiter erkundete, entdeckte ich spitzte Ohren. Sofort ließ ich meine Hände fallen.

„Oh ja… Ich werde verrückt."

Ich merkte an seiner Bewegung, dass er meine Koffer aufhob und mir geschickt seinen Arm anbot. Er führte mich hinaus, wo ich Motorengeräusch vernahm. Nachdem mein Gepäck im Auto eingeladen war, half mir Baincôl auf die Rückbank und setzte sich neben mich.

„Sie sehen aus wie ihr Vater", sagte er als der Wagen losfuhr.

Überrascht wandte ich mich ihm zu. „Kanntest du meinen Vater?"

„Ja, Ihr Vater wartet auf Sie. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu ihm. Círdan will Sie kennen lernen, bevor er geht."

„Du meinst er stirbt?"

Baincôl antwortete nicht, was ich als ein ja auffasste.

Es breitete sich Stille in dem Fahrzeug aus. Auf einmal überrollte mich eine Hitzewelle.

„Könnten wir das Fenster aufmachen?", fragte ich.

Ein leises Surren ertönte und kalte Luft wehte mir ins Gesicht. Doch es half überhaupt nicht. Mir wurde nur heißer, dabei hatten wir Dezember. Dann begann das Kleid überall zu drücken, so als würde es enger werden und das Korsett schnürte mir die Luft ab. Schwer atmend versuchte ich etwas zu sagen, doch ich konnte nicht einmal meine Lippen dazu bringen sich zu bewegen. Da merkte ich, dass mein ganzer Körper mir seine Dienste verweigerte. Nicht einmal mit dem Mundwinkel konnte ich zucken. Krampfhaft versuchte ich etwas zu tun, doch nichts gelang mir und dann wurde ich letztendlich ohnmächtig.


	2. Chapter 2

Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich in einem weichen Bett. Ich setzte mich auf und die Decke rutschte runter. Da merkte ich, dass ich unter der Decke nackt war.

„Ähm, Prinzessin, Sie sollten…"

Sofort zog ich die Decke hoch. Baincôl atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ja, genau. Ich werde jemanden rufen, der…"

„Erst einmal wird einiges hier geklärt", unterbrach ich ihn und öffnete meine Augen.

Ich sah Baincôl am Fuße des Bettes stehen. Moment… ich sah ihn. Ich konnte sehen. Wie war das möglich? Ein paar Mal blinzelte ich und kniff mir in den Arm, doch ich sah ihn weiterhin. Wobei ich daran zweifelte, dass es richtiges Sehen war. Baincôl stand da von etwas umgeben, dass ich als Nebel bezeichnen würde. Mein Gehirn sagte mir, dass der Nebel blau war. Dabei habe ich vorher noch nie Farben gesehen. Das Blau des Nebels war die einzige Farbe, die ich sah. Alles andere war Schwarz-Weiß.

„Wie ich merke, können Sie mich sehen", stellte Baincôl fest, „aber viel wichtiger: wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Verwundert schaute ich ihn an. „Es geht mir gut. Aber ich möchte Antworten."

„Natürlich, Prinzessin. Am besten lehnen sie sich zurück und hören mir zu."

Ich tat was er mir geraten hat.

„Heute vor neunzehn Jahren sind sie als Tochter unseren Königs Círdan in diesem Schloss geboren worden. Damals gab es einen schrecklichen Krieg, man nennt ihn den Ringkrieg, da man den Einen Ring vernichten musste, damit Sauron nicht an seine Macht gelang. Zu Eurem Schutz ist die Majestät in eine andere Welt gegangen und dort gestorben. Als Eure geehrte Mutter mit Euch aufbrach, wurde beschlossen, dass Sie an Eurem neunzehnten Geburtstag wieder hier sein sollten. Damit Eure Wandlung ins Erwachsene problemlos verlaufen kann. So hab ich Sie gestern abgeholt. Nerophlyn, Tochter des Círdan, Prinzessin von Lindon."

Ich starrte vor mich hin. „Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen?"

„Verarschen?", fragte er mich verwundert.

„Ja, verarschen. Veräppeln. Auf den Arm nehmen. Sich über mich lustig machen."

Erschrocken blickte er auf. „Natürlich nicht. Prinzessin, ich versichere Euch, auf so eine Idee würde ich niemals kommen."

Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Baincôl, ist sie wach? Och, ich sehen, sie ist es", sagte der Eindringling, „wie geht es dir verehrte Cousine? Wie unhöflich von mir, ich heiße Coruthôr."

Er hielt mir seine Hand hin, bis ich sie schüttelte.

„Ihr wollt mir also Beide weismachen ich wäre eine Prinzessin von einem Land aus einer anderen Welt?"

Ich beäugte Coruthôr. Er hatte ebenfalls lange, glatte Haare, wunderschöne Gesichtszüge, spitze Ohren und ein blauer Nebel umgab ihn. Doch sein Nebel bewegte sich, als wäre er unruhig.

„Wie ich aus Eurer Reaktion erkennen kann, hat Baincôl Eure Neugier gestillt, Prinzessin."

Ich riss meine Augen auf. Diese Worte… Diese Stimme… „Du bist der Kerl aus dem Wald, stimmt's?"

Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen. „Schön, dass Sie mich erkennen. Wir können später nett plaudern. Euer Vater wartet auf Sie. Er möchte gehen."

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ich würde meinen Vater kennen lernen, der bald stirbt. Coruthôr nahm meine Hand und da hörte ich draußen vor der Tür Stimmen.

„Aber mein Herr, das dürft Ihr nicht", sagte die Frauenstimme.

„Still! Ich weiß schon was ich tue."

Da merkte ich, dass Coruthôr immer noch meine Hand hielt und Anstalten machte mir aufzuhelfen.

Ich entzog ihm meine Hand. „Ich stehe jetzt nicht auf. Ich bin nackt und jemand kommt."

Coruthôr schaute mich an, als würde er gleich fragen, ob ich noch alle Tassen im Schrank habe. „Wie können Sie wissen, dass jemand kommt?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Ich habe Stimmen gehört eine Frau und einen Mann."

Baincôl stellte sich neben Coruthôr. „Wenn ich mich einmischen darf: die Prinzessin hat möglicherweise durch ihr Beeinträchtigung beim Sehe ein schärferes Gehör gehabt und nun bekam sie auch noch das Elbengehör. Sie wird viel mehr hören können als wir."

Coruthôr nickte zustimmend.

„Moment, Elben?" Beide nickten gleichzeitig.

„Wir sind Elben, eine der meist bedeutenden Rassen in Mittelerde."

Ich riss mal wieder meine Augen auf. „Eine der Rassen? Was gibt es noch?"

Coruthôr lächelte und begann aufzuzählen: „Menschen, Zauberer, wobei es sich um Menschen handelt, die besondere Kräfte haben. Zwerge, Hobbits, Orks, Urukais… Das sind jedenfalls die Wichtigsten."

„Coruthôr, erzähle das deiner Oma, vielleicht glaubt die es ja."

Coruthôr verzog sein Gesicht. „Unsere Großmutter braucht es nicht zu glauben. Sie weiß es bereits, geehrte Cousine." Seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen kalten Klang angenommen.

Als ich gerade noch überlegte, ob ich mich entschuldigen sollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Wie ich es schon vorausgesagt habe, traten ein Mann und eine Frau ein. Der Mann war groß, schlang und muskulös. Sein Gesicht glich dem eines Engels und seine langen Haare fielen bis auf drei kleine Zöpfchen glatt herab. Die Frau war etwas kleiner. Sie hatte eine zierliche Figur und Gesichtszüge. Ihre Haare waren wild gelockt und sie hatten eine dunklere Graufärbung als die Haare der anderen. Der Nebel, der sie umgab, unterschied sich auch. Er war nicht blau, sondern… lila.

„Guten Morgen Prinzessin", sagte der Mann, während er sich leicht verbeugte, „mein Name lautet Legolas. Ich werde Euer Beschützer sein."

„Beschützer?", warf Coruthôr ein.

„Ja, so ist es mein Herr. Dies ist Gwelwen, sie wird mir bei dieser Aufgabe helfen. Zudem ist sie Eure Zofe."

Gwelwen verbeugte sich und einiger ihrer Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Coruthôr legte seine Hände auf die Schultern von Baincôl und Legolas. „Wir gehen raus und lassen Gwelwen die Prinzessin ankleiden, damit sie ihren Vater besuchen kann."

Die drei Männer verließen nacheinander den Raum und es bildete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Gwelwens Lippen. Sie ging zu dem großen Schrank an der Wand und öffnete ihn. Darin befanden sich einige Kleider.

„Das Blaue wird doch sicher passen", murmelte Gwelwen vor sich hin.

„Gwelwen, darf ich dich nach deiner Haarfarbe fragen?"

Einen Moment schaute sie mich fragen an, doch dann verstand sie. „Ich bin rothaarig, Prinzessin."

„Und die der anderen?"

„Sie waren blond. Der größte Teil der Elben aus dem Dunkelwald sind blond. Ein paar einzelne, deren Vorfahren aus dem Bruchtal kommen, haben schwarze Haare."

Ich nickte.

„Darf ich fragen, warum deine rot sind? Ich meine wo kommen deine Vorfahren her?" Sie senkte den Blick. „Mein Vater stammt aus dem Dunkelwald und meine Mutter aus dem Nebelgebrige."

„Und wir sind hier im Dunkelwald?"

Gwelwen schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, der ist an der nordöstlichen Grenze. Wir sind in Lindon, unsere Stadt heißt Mithlond. Lindon ist das einzige Königreich in dem unterschiedliche Rassen leben. Sie werden über alle Herrschen."

Na toll, von einer „Sklavin" wurde ich nun zur Königin und das für verschiedene Geschöpfe.

„Könnten Sie bitte aufstehen, damit ich Sie ankleiden kann?"

Ich stand auf und ließ dabei die Decke auf dem Bett liegen. Währen ich meinen Blick nach Unterwäsche suchen ließ, kam Gwelwen mit einem Kleid zu mir und machte mir klar, ich solle meine Arme hochheben. Als ich dies tat, streifte sie einfach das Kleid über meinen nackten Körper und reichte mir daraufhin ein paar Schuhe, die wie Ballerinas aussahen.

„Was ist mir Unterwäsche?", fragte ich nachdem ich in die Schuhe geschlüpft bin.

Doch als Antwort bekam ich lediglich einen verwirrten Blick zugeworfen.

„Gut. Unwichtig. Welche Rassen sind den in Lindon vertreten?"

Gwelwen führte mich zu einer Frisierkommode und setzte mich vor den Spiegel. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sah ich mein Spiegelbild. Ich hatte ein schlankes Gesicht, das von hellen, glatten Haaren umrandet war und ich hatte spitze Ohren. Die waren aber sicher neu… Früher hatte ich normale runde Ohren. Und um mich herum war ein blauer Nebel.

„Der größte Teil des Volkes sind Menschen, der Adel und ihre Dienerschaft besteht aus Elben und es gibt im ganzen Land verteilt kleine Zwergensiedlungen." Mit einer wunderschön verzierten Bürste bürstete sie mein Haar. „Sie haben dasselbe dichte Haar, wie Eure Mutter. Doch die Farbe ist die Eures Vaters."

Ich schaute durch den Spiegel in ihre Augen. „Du kanntest meine Maman?"

„Eure Maman?"

Ich lächelte. „Ja, meine Maman. Meine Mutter."

„Ah, verstehe. Ich bin mit ihr aufgewachsen… Wir hatten unsere Differenzen, aber letztendlich waren wir wie Schwestern."

Wie kann sie mit meiner Maman aufgewachsen sein? Maman war etwa 30 als sie vor 13 Jahren starb. Gwelwen sieht aus wie 20 und keinen Tag älter.

„So Sie sind fertig Prinzessin." Sie reichte mir ihre Hand. „Kommen Sie, wir müssen Euren Vater verabschieden." „Verabschieden? Ist es denn schon soweit?" Sie führte mich hinaus und nickte dabei fast unmerkbar.


End file.
